Still Doll
by Gradien45CNmin
Summary: "Hai Miss Alice... apakah aku... pantas hidup?" Sambil memainkan cello, ia meratapi nasib sendirian. Nyanyian seorang gadis yang yang kehilangan cintanya. "Still... You... Do not... Answer..." (Warning: Bad Summary, Bashing Character, OOC, "Gaje!", and more in my first fanfic :P)


**STILL DOLL**

**Genre: Horor, Romance**

**Rate: K+**

**Warning: Bashing Character, OOC, "Gaje!", and more in my first fanfic :P**

**Mainly Character: Oichi and Ieyasu**

**(Song) Now Playing: Still Doll – Kanon Wakeshima (Indonesia Version by me)**

**Disclamer: Sengoku Basara is owned by Capcom.**

Ahai! This is my first fanfic! Persiapkan diri kalian! Fanfic pertama saja sudah bikin mual. Apalagi fanfic kedua, ketiga, bahkan keseratus! (?). BHAQ! Yah... kalau kalian tidak kuat... silahkan tinggalkan bangku(?), laptop(?), wifi(?), theater(?), dan handphone anda! (o_O?) :V. Dan! Ditambah karakter yang aneh-aneh dan tidak nyambung... akan ada kegajean yang luar binasa! *ngamuk tersenyum sinis* #plaaaaak

Sebelumnya ada beberapa aturan seperti:

Bold + Italic = lagu  
Bold = hati seorang Oichi (wes! Bahasanya!:v)  
Italic = masa lalu  
No effect = keadaan sekarang

Aturan tambahan:

Harap liat atau tonton atau dengarkan lagu Still Doll-Kanon Wakeshima agar kalian bisa sedikit mengerti.

Persiapkan makanan kecil agar tidak bosan. (?) dan jangan lupa bagi-bagi ke author! (maksa lu thor!) #plaaaak

Readers: ini banyak omongnya! *ngegebukin Author*

Baiklah! Dari pada babak belur... Enjoy!

**Not like? Than, don't read! And don't blame! I'm still amateur!**

* * *

_**Hi miss Alice...  
Dari mata kacamu...  
S'perti a~pakah mimpi?~  
Mengagumkankah?~  
Mengagumkankah?...**_

Seseorang yang berambut panjang hitam terurai dengan poni belah tengah, memakai baju lolita merah, dengan rantai dikaki kanannya. Dia tinggal di suatu rumah tua besar. Tak pernah keluar karena dia mengurung diri di suatu kamar yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah perapian—yang diatasnya terdapat gaun putih panjang, sebuah Cello berwarna merah maroon di sudut ruangan, jendela, rak buku, dan sebuah gambar perempuan—gambar Alice.

"**Mimpi?... Apa itu...?"**

_Oichi, seorang perempuan yang sudah kehilangan cinta lamanya, sedang bermain cello disebuah tempat dekat sungai sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang lembut._

"_wah! Senangnya mendengar suara selembut ini! Ano... Bisakah kau bermain untukku lebih sering lagi?" seseorang bernama Tokugawa Ieyasu—yang dari tadi mendengar permainan cellonya—meminta kepada Oichi._

"_Ah! Tokugawa-sama! Um... Tapi... Ichi takut... semua orang tidak suka mendengarnya..." Oichi mulai bersedih._

"_tak apa... Aku suka mendengarnya! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu!" Kata Ieyasu penuh perhatian._

"_te... terima kasih... Tokugawa-sama..." kata Oichi mulai tersenyum._

_Ieyasu memegang tangan Oichi lalu menggeleng dan mengatakan, "tidak. Jangan memangilku 'Tokugawa'! panggil saja Ieyasu!" Ieyasu senyum manis._

"_ba... baik... I... Ieyasu-sama" muka Oichi memerah tetapi ia tersenyum._

_**Hatiku ini! Rusak dan pecah lagi...  
Juga berdarah...  
ku—menambal! Tapi kenangan ini...  
Menyerbu... masuk...**_

Dia menuju jendela yang ada di ruangan itu lalu melihat keadaan luar yang hujan. Dia menatap keluar dengan lesu seperti tak berperasaan, perasaan yang tak bisa diketahui atau digambarkan. Merasa dunia luar tak ada yang menarik...

Tetapi di dalam juga tak ada yang begitu membuat perasaanya tergambarkan... kecuali... jika rantai yang dikakinya lepas, maka dia bisa mendapatkan apa yang ingin dia lakukan...

Bermain cello dengan gaun putihnya. Sayangnya dia tidak bisa mencapai gaun atau cello di sudut ruangan karena rantai dikakinya tidak cukup panjang.

**Hati?... aku tak punya hati...  
Aku... sudah mati...**

_Cello masih terdengar. Dilantunkan dengan nada gembira. Ieyasu bersenandung dan menikmati nada yang dimainkan..._

"_emm... Ichi... bisakah kau memainkan sebuah lagu yang benar-benar pernah kau buat sendiri?" Ieyasu memotong permainan Oichi._

_Oichi berhenti memainkan Cello-nya "eh? Mu... mungkin... Ichi... punya satu lagu yang membuat Ichi tenang disaat Ichi menyendiri."_

"_apa judulnya?"_

"_judulnya... sepertinya... _'Mada Ningyo'(Still Doll)_"_

"_sepertinya... lagu itu agak galau juga ya!?"_

**Karena aku... sudah ditinggalkan...**

_**Hai miss Alice...  
Dengan mulutmu itu...  
Cinta si-apa yang kau buang?~  
Bersedihkah kau?~  
Bersedihkah kau?...**_

Seketika... begitu melihat hayalan yang tak mungkin terjadi... dia mulai kesal. Dia mencari benda besi disekitarnya lalu memukul dan mencoba menghacurkan gembok yang ada di kakinya. Dia mengamuk tak terkendali. Berusaha melepas rantai tersebut. Dia memukul-mukul gembok yang ada dikakinya. Tak peduli rasa sakit dikakinya.

**Dunia ini! Aku tak pantas ada di dunia ini!**

"_woy! Jangan memainkan benda gesek itu! Tidak enak didengar!" teriak marah seorang perempuan yang sedang mencuci pakaiannya di sungai di dekat tempat itu._

"_ah! Go... Gomenasai!" Oichi mulai bersedih kembali._

"_ah! Kalau begitu... bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku untuk denganku kesuatu tempat?" Ajak Ieyasu._

"_ke... kemana?"_

"_Ikut saja! Biar aku yang bawa cello-nya."_

"_emm baiklah..."_

**Siapakah yang bersamaku!?**

Terus memukul dan merusak gembok rantai dikakinya. Hingga akhirnya... kakinya bebas—dengan sedikit berdarah akibat paksaan agar dirinya terlepas.

Berjalan sedikit pincang menuju gaun putih yang diatas perapian tersebut. Lalu berganti pakaian untuk terakhir kalinya atau... selamanya.

_**Panas mulutku! Biarkanku bicara...  
segera... dingin...  
Dan ku takkan! Bisa menyanyikan la—  
—gu cinta... lagi...**_

**Tak tahu berapa lama lagi aku ada di sini...  
Tak tahu akankah aku keluar...  
Hanya bisa jadi arwah di tempat ini...  
Untuk selamanya...**

_Ichi mengikuti Ieyasu dari belakang..._

_..._

_.._

_._

"_kita sudah sampai!" Teriak Ieyasu bersemangat._

"_Tempat apa ini?" Oichi terdiam melihat taman dengan air mancur yang ada di taman itu. Juga bunga-bunga berbagai macam ada disana. Pemandangan seperti surga._

"_nah, sekarang... kau bisa menampilkan lagu yang pernah kau buat itu. Aku akan mendengarkan!" Ieyasu tersenyum manis pada Oichi sekalian menyemangatinya._

_Oichi pun tersenyum dan mulai memainkan cellonya...  
Mereka berdua... menikmatinya...  
Alam sekitarnya pun... ikut menari..._

**Itu hanya mimpi! Tak mungkin terjadi!...**

Setelah berganti pakaian, perempuan itu mulai memainkan Cello dan menyanyikan lagu yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Sampai nada terakhir... begitu menghayati... lalu mulai meneteskan air mata...

"Seandainya... aku tidak bermain Cello... dan menyanyikan lagu itu... mungkin... sekarang aku... ada dipelukannya..."

**Memutuskan untuk mengurung diri selamanya...  
Lagu yang mambuat orang serasa ingin mengorbankan nyawanya...  
Demi orang yang ia sayangi...**

**Oh nona Alice...  
Kenapa harus terjadi...?  
Bisakah aku... mati...?**

_**Still... you... do not... answer...**_

* * *

A/N

*Diem* HUAAAAAA! LAGUNYA MENDALAM BANGEEEEETT! *nangis*

Tapi... sedalem-dalemnya lagu (?)... ceritanya kurang dalam yah!? Hahaha! Sudah kuduga! Iya nih! Susahnya ngebuat Fanfic. Maklum, masih amatir. Entar kalo udah jago... bakal buat rate M nih! (what!?) :v Biar greget dikit! #Plak

Awalnya mau karakter kesukaan. Tapi... ga enak deh kalo harus gender bender. Jadi... aku cari orang yang horor dikit. Dan jadilah OICHI! #PLAAAK

Dan... jika kalian ingin mencoba menyanyikannya, harap agar dikayal. Tapi... kayaknya udah sempurna deh! Selamat bernyanyi ria! XD

Oke! R&amp;R Please!

Dengerin lagu Still Doll – Kanon Wakeshima berulang-ulang

Shinrendan-chan!


End file.
